JeremyWorks Multiverse 3.0: Cartoon Network Edition
'JeremyWorks Multiverse 3.0: Nickelodeon Edition '''is an expansion pack for JeremyWorks Multiverse. The expansion pack marks the inclusion of Universal Studios universe to the game. Info When things in the Multiverse became worse thanks to Vio, it's up to Gabriel Garza, Gru from ''Despicable Me and Shrek, to save the worlds. Gameplay Coming soon! New Figures (Playable) For the franchises they were separated to JeremyWorks Originals (From JeremyWorks Studios, ToonWorks Studios, JeremySoft, Jeremy Channel, and Red Ball Animation), Warner Bros. Originals (From WB Animation, Midway Arcade, WB Television, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment and CW franchises), Cartoon Network Originals (From Cartoon Network Studios, WB Animation, Hanna-Barbera Studios and Man of Action), and Universal Originals (From Universal Animation Studios, Walter Lantz Productions, Universal Television, Gingo Animation, Illumination Entertainment, DreamWorks Animation, and Amblin Partners franchises) JeremyWorks Originals Paintfight! Coming soon! Hollywood World Coming soon! Too Fast Coming soon! Project V Coming soon! Planet NX Coming soon! More coming soon! WB Characters Animaniacs * Yakko * Wakko * Dot Collin the Speedy Boy * Aleia Kelsey * Ariel Naylor * Heather Adams * GoofFinger * Jasmine Todd * Sergeant Otter * Austin Tiny Toon Adventures Coming soon! Loonatics Unleashed Coming soon! Lord of the Rings/Hobbit *Gandalf *Frodo Baggins *Bilbo Baggins *Gollum *Legolas *Gimli Harry Potter *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Newt Scamander *Propentina "Tina" Goldstein *Jacob Kowalski *Queenie Goldstein The Matrix Coming soon! Buffy the Vampire Slayer Coming soon! Gremlins *Gizmo *Stripe The Goonies *Sloth Pacific Rim Coming soon! Lethal Weapon Coming soon! Beetlejuice *Beetlejuice Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Coming soon! The LEGO Ninjago Movie *Lloyd *Kai *Cole *Jay *Nya *Zane *Master Wu Austin Powers Coming soon! Xiaolin Showdown Coming soon! Wild Wild West Coming soon! Gravity Coming soon! Mad Max Coming soon! Police Academy Coming soon! Osmosis Jones *Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones *Drix The Iron Giant Coming soon! Quest for Camelot Coming soon! Midway Arcade Coming soon! Supernatural Coming soon! Cartoon Network Originals Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst * Lion Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby * Muscle Man * Hi Five Ghost * Benson * Pops * Skips Generator Rex * Rex Clarence * Clarence * Jeffery * Sumo Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball Watterson * Darwin * Anais Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack Adventure Time * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Princess Bubblegum * Lady Rainicorn * Lumpy Space Princess * Marceline * Flame Princess Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee Cow and Chicken * Cow * Chicken Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Ed * Edd (Double D) * Eddy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Billy * Mandy * Grim Camp Lazlo * Lazlo * Raj * Clam Chowder * Chowder * Mung Daal * Shnitzel * Truffles Uncle Grandpa * Uncle Grandpa * Mr. Gus * Pizza Steve * Giant Realistic Flying Tiger The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Juniper Lee * Ray Ray Lee * Monroe Time Squad * Otto Osworth * Lawrence "Larry" 3000 * Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel Universal Originals Woody Woodpecker * Woody Woodpecker * Winnie Woodpecker * Chilly Willy * Wally Walrus * Buzz Buzzard Back to the Future * Marty McFly * Emmett "Doc" Brown An American Tail * Fievel Mousekewitz The Land Before Time * Littlefoot * Cera * Ducky * Petrie Gabriel Garza * Gabriel Garza * Roge Garza * Leno Garza * Cole Garza * Claire Jones * Loy Garza * The Elves * Lily Stampla * Lester Stampla * Megan Brown * Aqua * Blues * Mr. Leek * Vio Jurassic Park Coming soon! Hatty * Hatty Weasel Niz Chicoloco * Niz Chicoloco * Pip * Giggs * Bob The Mummy * Richard "Rick" O'Connell * Evelyn "Evie" Carnahan * Jonathan Carnahan Planetokio * Iken J. Yanguburu * Naomi Canbell Paint World * Deon Splatt * Gracie GaColor * Zach Splatt Shrek * Shrek * Donkey * Puss in Boots Computeropolis * Peri Dazz * Nicky Kickzoo * Vinna Binz Madagascar * Alex * Marty * Melman * Gloria * The Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private) * King Julien * Mort * Maurice Curious George * Curious George Kung Fu Panda * Po * Shifu * Tigress * Viper * Monkey * Mantis * Crane How to Train Your Dragon * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Toothless Despicable Me * Gru * Lucy Wilde * The Minions Paradoria * Jamo * Princess Keena The Secret Life of Pets * Max * Duke * Snowball * Gidget Sing * Buster Moon * Rosita * Ash * Meena * Gunter * Miss Crawly Trolls * Princess Poppy * Branch Imagimals * Prack * Moot * Busho The Boss Baby * Boss Baby * Timothy Leslie Templeton Sets Level Packs Coming soon! Playsets Coming soon! Gameplay The gameplay is the same as its previous installaments but with much more variety, Coming soon! Sequels/Expansions * JeremyWorks Multiverse 4.0: Nickelodeon Edition Voice Cast Coming soon!